rknztalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser
Bowser, also known as King Koopa, is the primary antagonist of Mario series by Nintendo. Bowser is the leader and most powerful of the Turtle-like Koopa race. He is the evil and greedy archnemesis of Mario and Luigi. His plans usually involve kidnapping Princess Peach and attempting to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Since his debut, he has appeared in almost every Mario series game. History In the Mario series, Bowser is a villain of pure evil. Cruel, greedy and ruthless, Bowser's ultimate intentions are to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and the entire universe as in most games such as Super Mario Galaxy. However, in Paper Mario and many recent RPG games, Bowser has been painted in a more humorous way and has become an ally and playable character such as Super Paper Mario '''and '''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. It is also revealed that Bowser falls in love with Princess Peach, which explains why he keeps on kidnapping her in an attempt to force her into marriage. Bowser's abilities vary greatly. One of his most common abilities is his fire breathing and his strength. He also has the ability to perform magic. Role in Rakenzarn Bowser appears in the game as one of the antagonists and a member of the Saint Lords led by Ganondorf. It is noted that Mario and Luigi along with their friends, Sonic and Tails, have defeated the Koopa King numerous times. His debut is at the end of Chapter 5 alongside other Saint Lords, discovering Kyuu's existence from Pete. It is revealed that Bowser is in charge with all the recruits, having recruiting many serving under them (with Ganondorf's command, of course). The Da'fur arc Bowser serves as the primary villain in the second region, Da'fur. He attacked the elf village leading an army of armored Koopas and Magikoopas. Bowser easily overpowers the elves, including Alleyne, the elves' strongest warrior and instructor. He attempts to destroy something that the elves have, but he encounters Kyuu and his brigade. He immediately recognizes both Sonic and Luigi (interestingly, Mario is absent in the cutscene but he appears in gameplay). After a few banters from Axel and Sonic, Bowser fights the brigade amused that he's killing two birds with one stone (killing Kyuu and taking care his archenemies at once). Fortunately, the brigade prevails and forces Bowser to retreat. The Koopa King swears that he will be back. In the aftermath, Bowser is seen talking with an unknown individual, explaining that he has a plan in mind. During Chapter 7, Bowser returns to the village while Kyuu and the brigade are away. He manages to kidnap the elder. At the start of Chapter 8, Bowser sends a note to the brigade. The note details Bowser's demands if they want to see the elves' elder again. First off, they must hand over the three relics at the ruins of the other elf village located at Zairu Forest. Secondly, Kyuu must back off and leave Rakenzarn, as he claims that "he(Kyuu) has no idea what kind of trouble he's getting himself into." The Lost Tower and climax Bowser reappears in the middle of chapter, waiting for the brigade to meet his demands alongside the elder and his Koopa soldiers at the pathway to the ruined village. Kite, Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and some of their friends arrive with the supposed relics. What Bowser doesn't know is that the relics are decoys and it's part of a plan to keep the Koopa King distracted while Kyuu and a team go and save the elf elder. Unfortunately, Bowser sees through their elaborate fakes and punches Kite in the face. He also figures out their plan and, in preparation if things do not go according to plan, has brought an explosive dummy of the elder. Initially, Bowser retaliates by attacking the team only to be alerted that Kyuu's team is going to save the elder. Bowser retreats to get to the ruins of the old elf village. He sends his subordinates Zazz and Bowyer to attack Kite's team but they're backed up by Axel's reinforcing team. Through the struggle, the brigade manages to rescue the elder. Bowser plans to send all his subordinates to the Lost Tower, where the final battle for the Da'fur Region will take place. After fighting through Bowser's subordinates, his son Bowser Jr., the Koopalings and some familiar faces, the brigade reaches the Plague Core where Bowser resides. Mario, having known Bowser the longest, questions him about his goal since it's not like him at all. However, Bowser refuses to answer but he states that "a new world" will born soon starting with the plague. He then transforms (either to Cat Bowser or Giga Bowser depending on the requirements to face either of them) and fights Kyuu and the brigade. Bowser at his fullest proves to be a very powerful foe and nearly takes down the entire brigade. Fortunately, the brigade prevails and Bowser is soundly defeated. Beaten and battered, Bowser is forced to retreat but not before giving an ultimatum to Kyuu. He tells the boy that he should have walked away when he was given the chance and now he is going to pay the price. Bowser admits that there are "more of us" throughout Rakenzarn and they are much more powerful than the Koopa King himself. Bowser amusingly laughs and states that he's looking forward to see Kyuu in such a dire state and is looking forward to see him screaming for mercy. With the Koopa King's defeat and the Plague Core's destruction, the second region of Da'fur is finally restored. Skills Compared to Pete from the previous arc, Bowser is much more of a threat. He possesses various abilities, but his primary ones are his brute strength and fire abilities. As seen in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and Super Paper Mario, he can even use his fire breath underwater. Bowser is also capable of surviving various injuries. That includes falling from great distances, blown up, crushed, electrocuted, being frozen solid. Luigi once remarking that "Bowser's survived far worse" after the Koopa appeared to sacrifice himself to save the others from a collapsing roof in Super Paper Mario. Trivia *Bowser is the very first (official) Saint Lord the players fought. *Like Pete, Bowser is one of the very first villains to be introduced in gaming, fitting as the first Saint Lord. Gallery Chnew4.png|Bowser's debut with other villains Ch6Boss1.png|vs. Bowser Ch6Boss2.png|Bowser's special attack Ch6Boss3.png Category:Antagonist Category:Saint Lord Category:Mario character Category:Nintendo